Grand Army of Colombia
=Equipment= Vehicles ;L9A utility half-track A small vehicle, designed for towing large guns and heavy equipment. It can also function as an effective earthmover with the addition of a dozer blade. ;L13A troop-carrier half-track Carries nine soldiers in an enclosure in the rear. While not sufficiently armoured to resist anything much more powerful than 7.7×57 Colombian, it provides some protection. ;L16A armoured half-track A more heavily armoured vehicle for transporting small numbers of personnel. These usually mount a medium automatic rifle in the driver's seat or a heavy automatic rifle on a stand in the rear, though the second option is part of an experimental program introduced in 1924 and remains exceedingly rare. ;L17A 'Juliana' infantry armoured tractor Similar to the FT-17. ;L21A 'Clarisa' automatic rifle carrier The L21 chassis is a small, tracked vehicle designed to carry and protect an automatic rifle crew, and enable them to keep up with motorized infantry. The additional power of the engine allows the crew to operate a heavy automatic rifle rather than the medium automatic rifle that dismounted crews are often issued. Similar to the Universal Carrier. ;L21B 'Emilia' flamethrower carrier Since carrying fuel tanks on one's back tends to be something of a liability under fire, Emilia allows flamethrowers to be operated from a protected position at all times. ;L21C 'Silvia' mortar carrier Silvia carries a mortar crew and an 80L15 mortar. ;L27A 'Luciana' heavy armoured tractor Similar to the Vickers Independent A1E1 tank. ;XL35A 'Roxana' cruiser armoured tractor An experimental vehicle that has not yet entered production. Details of its design are highly secret. Weapons ;Oscura Muerte (G1A) Semi-automatic pistol manufactured by the Arma corporation, chambered for 11×23 Colombian hollow-point. ;Dragón Furioso (G3A) A break-open grenade rifle from Arma, firing 30×60 Colombian HE. ;Estrella 1917 (G4C) The latest iteration of Estrella industries' 80mm man-packable mortar. ;Silva Mejorado 1918 (G5B) Diego Silva's pump-action rifle design, chambered for 7.7×57 Colombian spitzer hollow-point, drawn from ten-round magazines. ;Silva Corto 1918 (G5C) A shortened version of Diego Silva's Mejorado design. ;Ira Ardiente (G6A) Flamethrower manufactured by Arma. Requires a single operator. ;Matando de Muerte (G7A) Automatic carbine from Arma, chambered for 11×23 Colombian hollow-point. ;Estrella Volcán 1920 (G8A) Light automatic rifle chambered for a mixture of 7.7×57 Colombian spitzer hollow-point and tracer rounds. ;Estrella Pesado 1921 (G9A) Crew-served automatic rifle chambered for a mixture of 7.7×57 Colombian spitzer hollow-point and tracer rounds. ;Silva Borrasca 1920 (G10A) Diego Silva's complete redesign of the Mejorado 1918; a self-loading carbine chambered to fire 7.7×57 Colombian spitzer hollow-point from five, ten, or fifteen-round magazines. ;Estrella Nova 1918 (G17A) Heavy automatic rifle chambered for 14.5×114 Columbian AP and tracer ammunition, designed for use by vehicles and weapon crews. Ammunition ;7.7×57 Colombian Standard Colombian rifle cartridge, in use since 1909. Variants include: *Hollow-point *Spitzer hollow-point *Tracer *Armour-piercing *High explosive *Incendiary ;11×23 Colombian Generally used for pistols and light carbines. Only the hollow-point variant is presently in use by the military. Variants include: *Ball *Hollow-point *Tracer ;14.5×114 Columbian Large cartridge for heavy automatic rifles mounted on vehicles. Variants include: *Tracer *Armour-piercing *High explosive =Organization= Divisions Combat Division *Division HQ Company *Communications Company *Intelligence Battalion *Field Artillery Brigade *Rifle Brigade (×2) Coastal Fortress Division *Division HQ Company *Communications Company *Intelligence Battalion *Coastal Fortress Artillery Brigade *Rifle Brigade (×2) Motor Combat Division *Division HQ Company *Communications Company *Intelligence Battalion *Motor Artillery Brigade *Motor Rifle Brigade (×2) Armoured Combat Division *Division HQ Company *Communications Company *Intelligence Battalion *Motor Artillery Brigade *Motor Rifle Brigade *Armoured Brigade Infantry Division *Division HQ Company *Communications Company *Intelligence Company *Rifle Brigade (×4) Brigades Rifle Brigade *Brigade Headquarters Company **Brigade HQ Section **Company HQ Section **Supply Section **Food Service Section **Maintenance Section **Chemical Section *Communications Company *Brigade Support Battalion *Field Artillery Battalion *Field Engineer Company *Infantry Battalion (×4) Motor Rifle Brigade Armoured Brigade Field Artillery Brigade *Headquarters Company *Support Battalion *Field Artillery Battalion (×2) **Battalion HQ Company **Field Battery (×3) **Field Air Defense Battery Motor Artillery Brigade Coastal Fortress Artillery Brigade *Brigade HQ Company *Communications Section *Medical Company *Support Battalion *Coastal Fortress Artillery Battalion (×2) Battalions Infantry Battalion *Headquarters Company **Battalion HQ Section **Company HQ Section **Communications Section **Supply Platoon **Food Service Platoon **Maintenance Platoon **Medical Platoon **Mortar Platoon ***Platoon HQ Section ***Ammunition Section ***Mortar Section (×2) ****80L15A1917 mortar (×2) **Recon Platoon ***Platoon HQ Section ***Recon Section (×4) ****Section Leader *****Scout (×3) ****Team Leader *****Scout (×3) *Rifle Company (×4) Motor Infantry Battalion Armoured Battalion Field Artillery Battalion *Battalion HQ Company **Battalion HQ Section **Company HQ Section **Fire Direction Section **Communications Section **Medical Platoon **Food Service Platoon **Chemical Section *Field Battery (×3) *Field Air Defense Battery Motor Artillery Battalion Coastal Fortress Artillery Battalion The coastal fortress artillery battalion contains half of the weapons emplaced at a coastal fortress, including a first battery of two (2) 3-gun turrets mounting 450L50P1350A1920 breech-loading guns, a second battery of four (4) 2-gun turrets mounting 350L45P600A1920 breech-loading guns, a third battery of eighteen (18) 80L60P8A1920 anti-aircraft gun emplacements, and a weapons company controlling eighteen (18) 3-gun casemates, each containing three 14.5L80A1918 heavy automatic rifles and an eleven-man rifle squad armed with G7A assault carbines. The artillery brigades stationed at Fuerte Panama and Fuerte Sherman had not yet recieved their full complement of emplacements at the time of the Panaman War and operated only a single battalion for the duration of the conflict. *Battalion HQ Company **Battalion HQ Section **Company HQ Section **Fire Direction Section **Communications Section **Medical Platoon **Food Service Platoon **Chemical Section *First Battery **Battery HQ Section **Supply Section **Maintenance Section **Communications Section **Chemical Section **Firing Platoon ***Platoon HQ Section ***Ammunition Section ***Emplacement Section, 3-gun mount (×2) ****450L50P1350A1920 (×3) *Second Battery **Battery HQ Section **Supply Section **Maintenance Section **Communications Section **Chemical Section **Firing Platoon (×2) ***Platoon HQ Section ***Ammunition Section ***Emplacement Section, 2-gun mount (×2) ****350L45P600A1920 (×2) *Air Defense Battery **Battery HQ Section **Supply Section **Maintenance Section **Communications Section **Chemical Section **Firing Platoon (×3) ***Platoon HQ Section ***Ammunition Section ***Emplacement Section, casemate (×3) ****80L60P8A1920 AA (×2) *Fortification Company **Company HQ Section **Supply Section **Food Service Section **Communications Section **Chemical Section **Weapons Platoon (×6) ***Platoon HQ Section ***Ammunition Section ***Emplacement Section, 3-gun casemate (×3) ****14.5L80A1918 AR (×3) ***Emplacement Rifle Squad ****Squad Leader ****Team Leader (×2) *****Rifleman (×5) Companies Rifle Company *Company HQ Section *Chemical Section *Armoured Platoon **L17A Juliana infantry armoured tractor (×4) *Mortar Section **80L15A1917 mortar (×4) *Rifle Platoon (×4) **Platoon HQ Section **Rifle Squad (×3) ***Squad Leader ****Automatic Rifleman ****Grenadier ****Rifleman (×2) ***Team Leader ****Automatic Rifleman ****Grenadier ****Rifleman (×2) ***Team Leader ****Automatic Rifleman ****Grenadier ****Rifleman (×2) **Weapons Squad ***Squad Leader ***Automatic Rifle Crew (×3) ****7.7L80Y1921 AR (G9A medium automatic rifle) Motor Rifle Company *Company HQ Section **L16A AMT (×2) *Chemical Section **L16A AMT (×2) *Supply Section **L9A UMT (×4) *Armoured Platoon **L31A Maria light armoured tractor (×4) *Mortar Section **L21C Silvia mortar carrier (×4) *Motor Rifle Platoon (×4) **Platoon HQ Section **Motor Rifle Squad (×3) ***L13A TMT ****Driver ***Squad Leader ***Team Leader (×2) ****Automatic Rifleman ****Grenadier ****Rifleman **Motor Weapons Squad ***L21A Clarisa automatic rifle carrier (×3) ****14.5L80A1918 AR (G17A heavy automatic rifle) Armoured Company *Company HQ Section **L27A Luciana heavy armoured tractor (×2) *Motor Rifle Platoon **Platoon HQ Section **Motor Rifle Squad (×3) **Motor Weapons Squad ***L21A Clarisa automatic rifle carrier (×3) *Mortar Carrier Section *Heavy Armoured Platoon **L27A Luciana heavy armoured tractor (×2) *Infantry Armoured Platoon (×3) **L17A Juliana infantry armoured tractor (×4) Field Engineer Company *Company HQ Section *Chemical Section *Field Engineer Platoon (×4) **Platoon HQ Section **Field Engineer Squad (×3) Field Battery The field air defense battery contains a total of six (6) 150L30A1920 QF towed howitzers. *Battery HQ Section *Supply Section *Maintenance Section *Communications Section *Chemical Section *Firing Platoon (×2) **Platoon HQ Section **Fire Direction Section **Ammunition Section **Howitzer Section (×3) ***L13A TMT ****150L30A1920 QF, towed Field Air Defense Battery The field air defense battery contains a total of eight (8) 80L60A1920 AA towed guns. *Battery HQ Section *Supply Section *Maintenance Section *Communications Section *Chemical Section *Firing Platoon (×2) **Platoon HQ Section **Fire Direction Section **Ammunition Section (×2) **Air Defense Section (×2) ***L9A UMT (×2) ****80L60A1920 AA, towed =Active Units= 977th Army *Operates throughout Gran Colombia. *Brigades are intended to augment units from the Army Groups rather than act as a singular Army. Since they aren't regularly assigned to a specific force, they're organized separately. *All rangers have access to a wide variety of equipment and weapons. ;Colombian Ranger Corps (A977-9R) *9 Ranger brigades. *Trinidadian Auxiliary Brigade (A977-9R-6TA). ;Siege Artillery Corps (A977-9SAC) *3 divisions, each including a Ranger rifle brigade and 2 siege artillery brigades. Penonome A977-91-62 Ranger brigade was present during the 1925 invasion of Panama by the Mexican Empire, and was tasked with slowing the progress of the advancing Mexican forces by setting up concrete barriers at Penenome. However, they were forced to retreat pre-maturely on August 7th. Battle of Coloncito A977-91-62 was later infiltrated deep behind enemy lines, where they destroyed much of the in-theatre supplies and ammunition that the Mexican forces had brought with them before making an improbable escape into the mountains. 16th Army Group *Operates in northern Colombia, north-eastern Venezuela, and Panama. *Rifle platoons include flamethrower teams. *All infantry carry machetes. *All infantry have G5C carbines. 19th Army ;A19-91 Corps *3 combat divisions ;A19-92 Corps *3 combat divisions 102nd Army ;A102-91 Corps *3 combat divisions ;A102-92 Corps *3 combat divisions 180th Army ;A180-91 Corps *1 combat division *2 coastal fortress divisions (Fuerte Panama and Fuerte Sherman) ;A180-92 Corps *3 combat divisions Reserves ;A19-93 Corps *4 infantry divisions ;A19-94 Corps *4 infantry divisions ;A102-93 Corps *4 infantry divisions ;A102-94 Corps *4 infantry divisions ;A180-93 Corps *4 infantry divisions ;A180-93 Corps *4 infantry divisions Battle of Santiago A180-92 Corps was almost totally annihilated during the initial Mexican invasion of Panama on August 5th, 1925 when several brigade commanders failed to mobilize swiftly enough to form a proper defensive line against the invaders. 28th Army Group *Operates in eastern Venezuela, including Trinidad and Tobago. 33rd Army ;A33-91 Corps *1 armoured combat division. *2 motor combat divisions. ;A33-92 Corps *1 armoured combat division. *2 motor combat divisions. 112th Army ;A112-91 Corps *3 combat divisions. ;A112-92 Corps *1 armoured combat division. *2 motor combat divisions. 184th Army ;A184-91 Corps *3 combat divisions. ;A184-92 Corps *3 combat divisions. Reserves ;A33-93 Corps *4 infantry divisions ;A33-94 Corps *4 infantry divisions ;A112-93 Corps *4 infantry divisions ;A112-94 Corps *4 infantry divisions ;A184-93 Corps *4 infantry divisions ;A184-94 Corps *4 infantry divisions 277th Army Group *Operates in eastern Colombia and southern Venezuela. *All infantry carry machetes. *All infantry have G5C carbines. 278th Army ;A278-91 Corps *3 combat divisions. ;A278-92 Corps *3 combat divisions. 356th Army ;A356-91 Corps *3 combat divisions. ;A356-92 Corps *3 combat divisions. 434th Army ;A434-91 Corps *3 combat divisions. ;A434-92 Corps *3 combat divisions. Reserves ;A278-93 Corps *4 infantry divisions. ;A278-94 Corps *4 infantry divisions. ;A356-93 Corps *4 infantry divisions. ;A356-94 Corps *4 infantry divisions. ;A434-93 Corps *4 infantry divisions. ;A434-94 Corps *4 infantry divisions. 509th Army Group *Operates in western Colombia. 510th Army ;A510-91 Corps *3 combat divisions. ;A510-92 Corps *3 combat divisions. 593rd Army ;A593-91 Corps *3 combat divisions. ;A593-92 Corps *3 combat divisions. 670th Army *Greater emphasis on mountain combat training. ;A670-91 Corps *3 combat divisions. ;A670-92 Corps *3 combat divisions. Reserves ;A510-93 Corps *4 infantry divisions. ;A510-94 Corps *4 infantry divisions. ;A593-93 Corps *4 infantry divisions. ;A593-94 Corps *4 infantry divisions. ;A670-93 Corps *4 infantry divisions. ;A670-94 Corps *4 infantry divisions. Battle of Yaviza On August 10th, 1925, elements of the 670th Army were scheduled to be moved into Panama via the Trans-Gran Colombian Railway, until Mexican Rangers destroyed a bridge at Yaviza after conducting a miraculously successful amphibious landing at Las Palmas and traversing a heavily mined river. Using the second TGCR line, two divisions de-trained at Meteti on the 12th, and moved against the Rangers, still holed up in the city, while the infantry brigades from two other divisions crossed the river with bridging equipment. The Mexicans were forced to flee to their barges and retreat downriver to Las Palmas, where they were intercepted by a flotilla of Valiente-class monitors. =Reserves= 4.8 million troops, or about 320 additional Divisions, distributed amongst four additional Fronts, essentially quadrupling current deployments. Category:SDN World 3